Relaciones Acarameladas
by Lineve
Summary: Japón se atreve a hacerle una petición a su romance secreto, México, ¿él nipón lograra hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a la mexicana? (referencia a que Japón pidió relaciones aún mas cercanas con México -)


*Suspiro* Ufff, encerrar a una mexicana es difícil *se da cuenta de que ya está escribiendo*

*Jadea* ¡H-Hola!

Esta es una loca idea que nació hace poco, cuando escuche por las noticias que "Japón pide tener relaciones más 'acarameladas' con México".

Y bueno, siendo sinceros, ¿Quién que ha visto hetalia no puede pensar en las representaciones humanas de estos países cuando escuchan sus países?, pues al menos, yo ya no puedo XD

 _ **México Político: Hey, mi hermana está gritando, ¿Dónde la encerraste esta vez y porque?**_

Ahh, eso -3-

Pues, tu hermana no me quería dejar subir este fic, donde le emparejo con Japón, me decía que Japón se molestaría, pero yo pienso que se sonrojara y alegrara (aunque lo niegue), y está encerrada en el cuarto de aseo .3.

 _ **México Político: Sabes que mi hermana te matara cuando logre salir, ¿verdad?**_

Bah, no me apuro, esta vez la puerta es indestructib- *Crash*

 _ **México: ¡Lineve! *pasos apresurados***_

 _ **México Político: *sonrisa* ¿Decías?**_

¡Demonios!

 _ **México Político: Creí que habías aprendido la lección, ninguna cosa puede detener mi hermana…estoy seguro de que tiene los ojos rojos**_

 _ **México: ¡No subas el fic!**_

*traga pesado* b-bueno, de todos modos voy a morir, así que espero que disfruten de este pequeño fic, es cortito, pero me ha agradado como ha quedado.

Disfruten la lectura~

— D-disculpe, México-san...

— ¿Umh?, ¡Oh, Japón! — Sonrió la mexicana volteando a ver al nipón— ¿Cómo estas?

— Eh, ahh...bueno, muy bien, ¿Y usted?

— Hey, no me llame de "usted" — dijo México haciendo un puchero —. Me haces sentir vieja

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — Japón dijo junto con una dogueza.

— No es para tanto... — dijo México rascándose la nuca al ver la formalidad de Japón. — como sea, ¿Querías algo?

— Ah, sí — Japón sé puso derecho, nervioso, ¿Y sí lo rechazaba? México era una de sus mejores amigas, no quería romper su amistad por una petición de su superior...aunque la verdad era que tampoco había puesto resistencia con esa petición, ya que él también quería...

— ¿Japón?

Le daba pena admitirlo, pero no podía negar la verdad...mucho menos evitarla, aunque eso quisiera. Se había enamorado de México. Sabía que eso podía causar problemas, ya que, sabía de varias personas que la amaban, y eso que sólo sabía de unos pocos, pero sospechaba que más naciones la amaban, aunque no lo admitieran o lo negaran. Estados Unidos la amaba, aunque él afirmara de que era al revés, era más que obvio que él la amaba, todas sus reacciones lo confirmaba. El simple hecho de querer a México sólo para él, de encelarse e interrumpir una plática si consistía en México y otra nación hombre, acosarla, tener un GPS sólo para saber dónde está México y cuando. Todo eso colaboraba para las sospechas de su amor.

Alemania, insistió mucho con lo de las guerras mundiales, siempre quería a México de su lado, y era sobre-protector con ella, casi como Italia, sólo que esta vez, él era consciente de que ella podía defenderse sola, y él infierno de que era así.

España, a pesar de que se excusaba con lo de; "yo antes era su jefe, soy como su padre", todos sabían que le cuidaba mejor que un padre...y que le demostraba cariño que sería raro para un padre. Esas eran las principales amenazas para él pobre nipón, pero se arriesgaría...porque él la amaba…

Japón se sobresaltó al ver los hermosos ojos con verde y café, creando una extraña combinación, pero hermosa, cerca, demasiado cerca. México puso su frente contra lo de Japón.

— ¿Estas bien, amigo?, estar muy rojo...

— ¿E-eh? - tartamudeo, sonrojado.

— ¡Quédate quieto!, estoy tomando tu temperatura...en tu casa se toma así, ¿No?

Bueno, eso era cierto, pero no se atrevió a decir que sólo era así con los matrimonios.

— Uff —suspiro olvidada México — . Al parecer no tienes temperatura, sólo estas rojo, aunque me pregunto porque...

Japón sí sabía él porque.

— Bien, entonces, ¿Que querías? — cuestiono la mexicana mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

— Y-yo -tartamudeo Japón. — Y-yo

— Tú — dijo divertida México, le daba mucha risa ver al japonés sonrojado y tímido, era simplemente adorable.

— Q-Quiero...

— Aja

— Q-Quiero

— Quieres

— T-tener relaciones más...más...

— ¿Más?

— Más...

— Aja

— ¡Más a-a-a — Japón tartamudeo, repitiendo varias veces la misma letra, "¡Sólo di más amorosa o cercana!" — acaramelada contigo...C-claro, s-sólo sí lo desea...

Cuando dijo eso, quería correr de ahí. México sólo lo miro ahí, viéndolo fijamente, con la cabeza ligeramente a otro lado, y después sonrió.

— ¡Claro que se puede! — le dijo sonriendo, él corazón de Japón dio un vuelco. — A México le gustaría tener mejores relaciones con Japón.

— ¿C-con Japón? — cuestiono, sin comprender.

— ¡Sí!, hay que hablar de eso con nuestros superiores...aunque él mío este medio pendejo lo necesitamos para hacer mejores relaciones.

— A-Ah, se refiere a la economía y política... — en desánimo Japón.

— ¿Sino a que otra cosa? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño México.

— ¡No es nada en especial! — se excusó rápidamente.

México lo miro a los ojos, buscando cualquier indicio de mentira, pero después de un rato, desistió y sonrió.

— ¡Sí tú lo dices! Bueno, acerca de lo de las relaciones, no me molesta qué me lo digas...pero sí quieres hablar de eso, creo que sería mejor mi hermano, ¡Yo estoy para tener las relaciones no políticas!

Él corazón de Japón cayo un poco, pero se mantuvo.

Su amor era inocente, pero esa inocencia podía ser buena o mala, dependiendo el huso que le diera.

Japón decidió aventurarse.

— Bueno, entonces, permítame pedirle algo de acuerdo a su papel.

México lo miró, alzando una ceja, pero después asintió.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo tu y yo? Me refiero a solos — dijo Japón, armándose de valor, aunque sabía que ahora probablemente estaba totalmente sonrojado. México lo miró, sin comprender, pero Japón no aguanto así que se apresuró a decir — A-aunque si lo prefiere, podemos ir con Italia-kun y Alemania-san

México solo sonrió, y contesto.

— Me encantaría, Japón, ¡de seguro será divertido! — dijo sonriendo. — Aunque si llevamos a Italia, probablemente te haga pagarlo todo, Alemania no lo permitiría, pero Italia siempre consigue salirse con las suyas, ¡mejor vallamos los dos!

Al parecer, gracias a la inocencia de su amada, todo había salido como lo planeó.

No estaba mal seguir teniendo esperanza respecto a su inocente amor, ¿No?


End file.
